Talk:List of cryptograms
I don't understand... ...why did they stop...? The "Search for the Blind Eye" site's story doesnt even go past two pages... ...what happened? Why did they stop working on this? Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 19:12, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::We don't know 19:20, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Shorts Number Code Really, I don't see why this was changed. It's logic: There are no spaces in the cryptogram, and brackets were never removed in the process of the cryptogram. All you do: "These codes are solvable by taking the number beside a parenthesis as an episode number, and the other numbers beside them represents a letter in that episode's credits cryptogram." Thus the cryptogram is not I WAS SO BLIND. HE LIED TO ME. THE DARKNESS IS NEAR.", but rather "IWASSOBLINDHE]LIEDTOMETHEDARKNESSActually, it wouldn't even have a period at the end. That was the whole point of why I set it out like that, so I have no idea why it was changed. Thus, this is no longer reliable unless it is changed back. http://images.wikia.com/pandaland/images/7/7e/Bill_Cipher.gif [[user:Bill Cipher|I'll be watching you...] http://images.wikia.com/pandaland/images/7/7e/Bill_Cipher.gif 00:08, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :I see. Tbh I just copied the table from the shorts page because each part of the sentence for each short shouldn't have it's own cell. But the bracksts can be returned if that's how it's supposed to be... 03:32, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Incorrect Cryptograms It could just be because my computer is experiencing problems, but I noticed that two of the four cryptograms at the top of the page are wrong, and a third is missing all but three of the symbols. The Caesar cipher has the cryptogram switched with the meaning, and the A1Z26 cipher is 3 letters off and backwards. (Yes, that is the equivalent of the combined cipher.) On the symbol substitution cipher, only a, b, c, and the question marks show up. For whatever reason, the edit button isn't there so I would like someone else to help me out by correcting the page. Zeoj99 (talk) 02:36, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :I'll fix the a1z26. the symbols work for me 03:16, January 21, 2014 (UTC) New Code?? This code was posted on Alex Hirch's wikipedia page, by someone calling themselves "AlexHirschForRealz": Nz tcmkc! Yhtd ay r mzalyle ty lnv 'Kzgxb Airpféxv Cdxxp' krzx Srvx Cqkqm. I szhk johmhlj tlvwy r ljwd yy mj haqzpzlby uarp stu fdvwq yhtd. A gd gjqge yo dagoc sjux qyuqq gt yemm tli czyxoim v nxu yhpzjovs. Ow lrfre ezoj oan, B utn'e cwbvag igwyhtyy zfo wqz. G'r jfdl mfiio mm xaj ezgk tcm zmaecyeket voxlys htdr se wivi aecj kufn. Vvw rmej harc pgir y gir asxk ii bac xeldgt wiiiec, flzyy cztc Jbjq ayo Kzrn. What does it say? Should it be on the page?--AutisticMajor (talk) 14:06, August 3, 2014 (UTC) : I'm pretty 100% sure this code wasn't written by Alex (it has a ton of spelling errors, including his last name), but in case anyone was curious about what it says, I deciphered it : : Hi there! This is a message in the 'Keyed Vigenére Ciper' from Alex Hirsh. I hope someone takes a look at my wikipedia page and finds this. I am going to spoil some stuff on here and confirm a few theories. To start this off, I won't reveal anything too big. I'm just going to say that the government agents will be back very soon. And they will play a big part in the season finale, along with Bill and Stan. : It was in Vigenére Cipher, as mentioned in the message. The phrase needed to decode it was "Gravity Falls." I was kinda just guessing things, and that was it. That is all. : : - LameCube (talk) 03:24, September 5, 2014 (UTC) : That's pretty cool, if you find more post it. Also for more theories check out my youtube page here . (pica2003) Numbers in Gideon Bot I'm not sure if this means anything but these can be clearly found on the screen from the gideon bot 4L X 2LA (ROMAN 2 SYMBOL) L .I (UPPER LEFT) .W (MIDDLE RIGHT) .N (A LITTLE DOWN AND LEFT FROM W) . UPSIDE DOWN V (BOTTOM LEFTISH) 1211 -----.. …..---- ------.. -------- this MAY be a cyptograym so I just wanted to say it. (pica2003) Is There An Error There's an error in the cypher at the end of S03E01 Scary-Oke: Instead of reading "THE man downstairs" when you work out the cypher for yourself, it reads "WHO man downstairs is very clever", which is obviously a mistake in the original embedding of the code. =Huntrrr= (=talk=) 02:02, September 10, 2014 (UTC)= :Incorrect. The cryptogram on File:S2e1_Cryptic_image.png very clearly says THE. 20:44, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Symbol Substitution Cipher The guide to symbol substitution cipher still marks the symbols for J, Q, X, and Z as unknown. However, I learned from someone online who uploaded a scan that the book Dipper's and Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Nonstop Fun! includes a complete decoder guide to this cipher. I would add the missing letters to the guide myself instead of telling you guys about it on the talk page if I could, but I don't know how to type those characters on my computer. DanMat6288 (talk) 23:47, October 8, 2014 (UTC) :We use small transparent images for them. I'll ask someone to make them. 01:28, October 9, 2014 (UTC) : Love God Cypher Love God 23-4 4-16-19 8-12-23-25 9-6 23-4 4-16-19 18-23-15-6, 15 23-12-1-23-25-5 5-19-19 4-16-19-11 5-4-23-10-20-15-10-17 4-16-19-6-19 20-6-19-5-5-19-20 15-10 22-12-23-21-13 4-16-19-25'6-19 9-10 11-25 12-23-1-10, 22-3-4 1-16-19-10 15 4-3-6-10 11-25 16-19-23-20 4-16-19-25'6-19 17-9-10-19 A-T T-H-E P-L-A-Y O-R A-T T-H-E F-A-I-R, I A-L-W-A-Y-S S-E-E T-H-E-M S-T-A-N-D-I-N-G T-H-E-R-E D-R-E-S-S-E-D I-N B-L-A-C-K T-H-E-Y'R-E O-N M-Y L-A-W-N, B-U-T W-H-E-N I T-U-R-N M-Y H-E-A-D T-H-E-Y'R-E G-O-N-E Piripe (talk) 06:51, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Can someone decipher the text on this picture so we can put it here , I'm not good with deciphering p.s. it was in between the pines Ciphers in the cipher solver? I found some ciphers in http://themysteryofgravityfalls.com/ in things such as the links on some of the images and feel they need investigation. Nameyo (talk) 07:49, February 19, 2016 (UTC) EDIT: Never mind. I found a wiki page that tells pretty much everything about the subject. I'll leave it here before anyone makes the same talk post I did. http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/The_Mystery_of_Gravity_Falls Also, the websites' fanmade, so don't bother. Nameyo (talk) 08:01, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Banad (talk) 02:36, January 15, 2017 (UTC) I found an unlisted cryptogram, the episode is "weirdmageddon 2", in the intro. There might be also cryptograms in the other weirdmageddon intros.Banad (talk) 02:31, January 15, 2017 (UTC) okay, turns out it says gravity falls in caesar. Banad (talk) 02:36, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Broken Links The second link under "External Links" is broken. Don't know what was supposed to be there, so I can't even begin to fix it. Also, the third "External Link" isn't even a link... Daft inquisitor (talk) 06:33, August 10, 2018 (UTC)